


Purrfect

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: A spell goes awry so Hubert and Edelgard deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrestiandove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestiandove/gifts).



> No regrets.

Edelgard was fairly sure she was never going to take her opposite thumbs for granted ever again. 

"How long until it wears off, Hubert?"

Her tail – how _strange_ it was – swirled around, thumping on the table as if it would help. In front of her, a rather anxious looking black cat, with green eyes and lustrous fur, paced, his own tail swaying with movements like a snake.

"It won't be gone until the next dawn, my lady." 

Oh, but how odd it was to hear Hubert's voice come out of a cat. Not that she was in a position to judge. Edelgard flexed her paws, watching the claws come out and pull back, let out a puff of breath through her nose.

How bothersome it was to have nothing to do but wait.

Hubert continued to pace around her office, as Edelgard sat on her own table. It was pointless but so was waiting around so she couldn't truly blame him at all. Still, it was incredibly annoying to have no control–

"My apologies."

A grave voice came from across the room, as her ears instinctively – did it really count if it wasn't her own instincts as Edelgard? She decided that it was better if she didn't think too much about it – perked up towards the sound.

Hubert was sitting, his new pitch-black tail curled around and thumping on the ground, betraying his nervousness. Even his fur was puffed up in distress. 

Edelgard shook her head – her eyes quickly darted to the side and oh, there was a pile of annoying paperwork, should she just push it off the table? No. Bad kitty. – and got up, still trying to get used to her new body, walking on four legs and having white fur. 

"There is no need for shame."

After a second of hesitation, she jumped out of the table, the new body all too used to smooth landings. She smirked in self-satisfaction, spreading out her whiskers and keeping her tail perpendicular.

She walked up to his corner, where he was sitting by himself, quiet and small and black. His fur was short enough so that she could see both of his green eyes – now with slit pupils, like it said so many of the rumors surrounding the Emperor's pet snake – averted to the ground.

"What is this apology for, Hubert?" She inquired, pressing the issue as she scooted closer.

Hubert, in contrast, seemed to shrink in himself, ears flattening. 

"If I hadn't failed my spell, you wouldn't be in this disgraceful situation."

Tilting her head to the side, Edelgard nudged Hubert's side with her head, for she knew no other way of conveying her distaste in that form.

"If I hadn't walked in without warning when I knew you were casting a spell, then we would be in our usual bodies." 

Hubert let out a puff of air through his nose, standing up from his sitting position in order to retort, but Edelgard was quicker.

"I am as much to blame as you are." She raised a paw in the air as if trying to quiet him down. "Now, come with me. There is little for us to do and I would enjoy your company."

Without waiting for his response, Edelgard turned around towards the window. She heard a sigh, then the soft sound of paws following her as she walked up to the window, watching the dust motes and the sunlight. 

Her hind legs tensed, her eyes focused on the window, perhaps she could, she had seen many cats doing it before, just maybe–

Edelgard jumped up, graciously landing on the windowsill, with warm and sunny spots that suddenly seemed irresistibly agradable. How strange. Following her along, Hubert landed gracefully as well, his manner vague and aloof, but she knew him well enough to notice he was at least a bit more relaxed. 

Walking around, she, with the typical circling that animals always did, found a particular sunny spot to her liking. Blinking slowly, her eyes focused on Enbarr, the birds singing, the guards walking around, the city alive and prospering. Yes, perhaps that day could be the free day she hadn't allowed herself to have in so long. 

However, it wasn't enough for her.

Her eyes darted back to Hubert, who was still sitting, ineffable, inscrutable, irrefutable like all cats. 

"Hubert."

She called for him and, obedient as he was, his ears perked up in her direction, his eyes following soon after.

"Your Majesty?"

"Brooding won't do either of us any good. As I said, I would enjoy your company."

He hesitated for a moment. But no, they knew it all too well. For reasons well beyond simply his loyalty, Hubert would never deny her. He approached her slowly as if the mere rustle of paws would disturb the moment. She looked at him, he stared back, slowly blinking. With no more words, he laid down next to her, sharing the same patch of sunlight.

Good.

The sun was warm, the incoming twilight casting orange and purple lights on the clouds above, where pegasi and birds flew off in the distance. How peaceful–

A black tail barged in her field of vision. It swayed from side to side with movements like a snake. Her eyes tracked on it. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Her paws caught it. It was just some sort of playful deep instinct. Hubert's grave chuckle echoed in the room, but he didn't pull his tail away from her grasp.

"Perfect reflexes, my lady."

A strange giddiness took over her.

"Perhaps you could say it was _purr-fect?"_

She could hear Hubert's sharp intake of breath. 

Perhaps being a cat for a little while wasn't that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can catch all the Cats the musical ( not cats 2019 we dont talk about that ) references, props to you.  
> Kudos/Comments/Feedback is always appreciated!!!


End file.
